In the conventional medical system, an emergency call system is set up in the ward for a patient to notify the nursing staff in an emergency, so that the nursing staff can be present to assist.
In addition, in the conventional medical system, the nursing staff measures the physiological information of the patient through a physiological measuring device for subsequent medical use. The measured physiological information needs to be manually input into a hospital system by the nursing staff. In this way, there are a number of disadvantages. For example, manual input may result in input errors so as to affect subsequent medical judgments, or for quite busy nursing staff, regularly measuring the patient's physiological information and manual input increase the workload of the nursing staff.
In view of this, the disclosure provides a nursing call system and a measuring method thereof, which effectively integrate the above-mentioned emergency call system and physiological measuring device to improve the problems existing in the prior art.